


World of Light: Restoration

by TheHiddenGlitch



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHiddenGlitch/pseuds/TheHiddenGlitch
Summary: Galeem had a simple goal in mind; erase the opposition in order to gain total control. That is how it seemed to many and Galeem when the attack suddenly came. One that would redefine the world of Super Smash Bros the moment it was first seen. All calculated and planned, Galeem knew it would succeed.Yet at the same time, it appeared that it would not be so simple. A single Smasher escapes the Calamity of that fateful day. The same Smasher would soon come to find three new Heroes that may hold the power to defeat Galeem. The same group would have to do the unthinkable: Restore the World of Light to its former glory.What could possibly go wrong?





	1. The Day the World Died

Silent darkness. That was the first thing Kirby could recall after the bright light seemed to engulf everything. From that strange being. The dark hole than unleashed the dangerous light. The light that took everyone away one by one at lightning speed. A threat that should have been like any other just pulled the rug out of everyone before their eyes. Copies of the Hands appearing, only to tear away and reveal a complex mesh of blue energy underneath. To form that black hole that engulfed everything Kirby knew and love.   
  
It was only a vexing miracle that the Warp Star had enough strength, speed, and power to get away. As everyone had been taken away, Kirby fled. What choice did Kirby have? There was no way to save the others; not with how the Warp Star was only barely managing to avoid those tracking beams that took everyone one by one away. Kirby wished there could have been more to do. A way to stall and spare others from that terrible fate. Kirby would have traded anything to save them, but at the same time... they wouldn't have allowed it.   
  
Kirby rose up from the rocky terrain, finding the strength to get up and look around. This was eerily familiar; almost like where they had found the Koopa Kids with Bowser Jr or Greninja breaking the battle between Charizard and the others broke out. One major difference here was how lifeless everything seemed. A side effect of this new villain, perhaps? Kirby didn't think for long to discover the other major change the world had to present.   
  
Far down in a valley covered by a fog was something that seemed bursting with life. A newly birth area gave life as a patched-together mixed of many different lands. From what Kirby could observe, it almost felt like the world before. Only the patches seemed void of all signs of life and resembled areas he could only assume were those of his fellow friends. Taking root into the earth or floating above. The cloud-line above was the biggest giveaway; the villain who caused all of this was up there, right? Then, the final boss should be awaiting up there if it knew Kirby had survived.   
  
Kirby thought for a moment to just fly off into the clouds. But, that would be foolish; if anything from the last adventure he had against the Subspace Menace taught him anything was that he shouldn't be alone. Through the combined efforts of him and his friends was Tabuu finally taken down. This should exactly be the same; he just needed to travel through this strange new land and rescue everyone. But, what else could they do to stop this villain? Kirby doubted he could pull the same move twice in a row. The light would try and claim him first anyway. There had to be a way to weaken the villain. And if it created this new land, surely a weakness must persist in it, correct? It was Kirby's only hope. Somewhere he lied the tool they needed to win and save their home. He could only hope that he could achieve this. For his friends and this world; he must carry on the light and hope they all shared.

 

Taking a few steps forward, Kirby was unsure at which direction to go. He could go on ahead. So he did.

 

* * *

 

It flickered. It burned. How could still be such a resistance force lingering on? Galeem felt it in the universe. What should have been a silent and still universe within its control, a flicker of chaos remained. Assimilate it. Destroy what little remained that posed a threat to the plan. A thread of chaos. One that had escaped its grasp. How it managed to escape? Miscalculation. 

 

No matter; that fickle little thing will be gone soon enough. There was one other thing that needed to be eradicated. Galeem felt it struggle; it was still barely resisting its control. Not that it would last. The thing would fall like the rest. Galeem didn’t bother to watch, feeling it finally shatter. Now there was nothing left to hinder progress. Once the last Smasher fell, everything would end.

 

* * *

 

From the blast, it shattered into three pieces. Each blow far away, affected by the light yet seemingly left alone. One was flung into the higher plains. One was sent down to the dark ravines below. One was forced far toward the rocky terrain. Each piece having a flickering aura to them. As they fell, they began to glow more and more until colliding to the land below.

 

The first falling to the higher plains was flickering a blue aura. The energy was craving a symbol into the ground, white loops and curves as the main design. The second the crash down into the ravine had a red energy about it and the ground beneath was torn apart by jagged black lines. The third landed on the rocky terrain, nearby Kirby and startling the poor puffball. Running over, Kirby witnessed the third shard flickering two different auras: white and black. It kept going back and forth as he approached. Suddenly it unleashed a pillar of light and dark energy. Startled, Kirby jumped back and looked to the sky. Far off in the distance were similar pillars of red and blue shooting into the sky. They continue to shoot out energy before suddenly fading away one by one. First, the red pillar faded, then the blue and finally the remaining pillar.

 

The empty sky above suddenly gave way for three bright lights. They suddenly flashed before fading, unleashing three dropping the sky. Kirby took a step back, looking up before eyes widening. The closest one falling to the ground appeared to be a person. One completely unconscious about the current fall. Asking fast, Kirby called upon the Warp Star and flew straight toward them. The Warp Star, well exhausted, managed to have enough energy to reach the human before completely fading. Kirby took the chance to inhale as much air as he could before grabbing the girl. He used to chance to safely land upon the ground and rest the woman against some rocks. 

 

She didn’t seem like anyone Kirby knew. He would have at least sense something about her. The girl was more like a woman - perhaps more like Zelda or Lucina looks-wise. he had dark brown hair reaching her chest, bangs obscuring her eyes. Her attire was different: a grey shirt with a faded purple jacket over it and jean shorts. Ending off with white socks and tennis shoes, grey, black and blue. No physical signs of injury. No clear signs of where she came from. She was an enigma. 

 

How she managed to survive the attack was beyond Kirby’s knowledge. His eyes widen, seeing the flickering white and black shard in her chest. He reached to touch it, but then the shard didn’t agree with the notion. It reacted quite threateningly before retreating into her body. Kirby wondered what that was about. The question didn’t linger for very long as the woman began to stir. Instantly reaching for her head and groaning. Pushing herself up to a sitting position, she winced while looking around. Or so Kirby assumed because of the bangs.

 

“Kir… Kirby!?” The woman gasped, seeing the Popstar Hero; Kirby jumped back a bit at her suddenly speech. “Ah! Man, my head is killing me… what happened? I thought I…”

 

Voicing trailing off, the woman looked around, clearly clueless to the situation. A push to her feet gave her the answer she needed, bearing witness to the new world Galeem had created. Her eyes widen as a cold wind blew past. Kirby walking over as she continued to stare into the distance.

 

“What… this can’t be…” Her eyes scanned the horizon before meeting the protective shield of the middle.

 

“Poyo?” Kirby finally tugged at her jeans, getting the young woman’s attention.

 

“Ah! Oh, sorry Kirby… guess I kind of forgot you were here.” She knelt down and patted him on the head. “You’re so soft… I could never imagine I’d ever existed in the same world you do!”

 

The puffball was perplexed, tilting slightly as she pulled her hand away. “Oh right… You don’t know who I am… Geez, I’m not prepared at all for this. My name is…. Roxy.”

 

The woman introduced herself with a nervous voice. Even if it was clear she was excited.

 

“Looks like, we’re going on an adventure Kirby.” Roxy flashed a smile. “Though to be honest, I would ask a lot of questions about how I got here or even what is going on, but I got a feeling this is World of Light.”

 

Kirby looked up at her. “Um… you know, that big boss over there? We need to go fight it after saving everybody.”

 

“...Right, keep on forgetting you are not talkative. Works for me.” Kirby smiled and pointed forward. “Sure thing Kirby! I’ll carry you as we trek down the rocky path. Maybe something down there has something to help us out. Or me… because I lack any fighting experience and I lack a solid weapon.”

 

Kirby looked at her for a second before eyes lighting up. Rozy raised an eyebrow until Kirby pointed over nearby the crater. Something was there and both went over to investigate it. There, Kirby picked up the object as Roxy was handed it over. Her eyes widen seeing what it was.

 

“...How the-? Is this  _ my _ Nintendo Switch?!” Roxy gasped before turning it on. Her eyes instantly seeing the icon. “Yep. This is mine.”

 

“Poyo?” Kirby question before puffing up, landing down to ride on her shoulder. 

 

“Oh! Kirby, this thing is mine. It is a…” She paused before noticing a new icon on the screen. “Huh? When did I install this? I did not get Smash Bros yet.”

 

Clicking a few buttons, the console ran the program. Instantly it unveiled a map, one that displayed an icon of Kirby and two other unknown icons far away. Both heading toward a central structure. Kirby leaned down toward the screen. Nearly falling if Roxy didn’t act quickly enough. 

 

“Careful Kirby! This is very expensive,” Roxy warned the Pop Star Hero as she noticed her Switch Carrier. “But… I guess this is a start at figuring out what is going on.”

 

Kirby was clearly still confused, but Roxy did grab the carrier. Holding the Switch in her free hand, Roxy and Kirby headed off. The first destination was a starting area it appeared. One where a battle was lurking in the shadows.

 

* * *

 

In another place, the blue shard has vanished, replaced by a young man lying unconscious. The young man laid upon the wreckage coughing, the smoke, and dust lying around. He rose up, hand covering his mouth while the over waving the smoke away. Blue orbs glance around the wreckage scene. The crash site did show a sign of impact. Otherwise, the hilltop plain retained most of its form. Thin blades of grass moved by the light and empty breeze. A bright sun illuminating the world below. It seemed like a peaceful place were it not for the crash site nearby.

 

“Geez… what happened last night? Did I fall asleep while downloading a game again?” He asked aloud, taking into account the current surrounding. “Then again, I definitely do not recall going to sleep outside.”

 

The blonde male got up to his feet, head turning all around as he noticed the weird cloudy layer than rested below the horizon line. Or so it seemed. The male quickly took a look at himself. As if to see anything abnormal, the young man looked pretty normal on the surface. A plain white shirt with a blue and orange scarf wrapped loosely around his neck, beige shorts finished off with white socks and blue high tops. The only true abnormal thing was what he found upon moving to check his wrist. A blue mark was on his wrist: the Smash Symbol on the left one and a strange one on the right. The right marking was shaped like a snowflake. 

 

“What the… I never got a tattoo.” His fingers traced the right marking.

 

A sudden force of energy swept the landscape, nearly knocking the blonde over. Stumbling to his knees, the male turned around to finally see something along what could only be the horizon. A transparent dome reveals the red evening skyline that defined the laws of physicals compared with the remaining visible sky. The dome stood out by bright blue hexagons composing the structure. Resting inside was the winged deity; resting inside the shield and whose name instantly came to the blonde’s mind: Galeem.

 

“N-No way…” The blonde sat down in pure disbelief. “Gal-Galeem!?”

 

He ran a hand through his hair. “I’m dreaming. I definitely dreaming. There is no way I’m in Smash Bros. It is just a crazy dream.”

 

Scooting back, the young man stopped when he felt something against his back. Jolting up to his feet and turning around, a weapon was lodged into the ground. He instantly knew what the weapon was. The Insight Staff. Something about it felt different. An aura about it drew his closer; the right wrist marking glowing as he drew closer. Reaching out, his right hand gripped the handle of the staff. The aura started to fade away, influence waning as the mark dispelled the aura. 

 

“Well… Guess I really am dreaming.” He felt the Staff in his hand, removing it from the ground and examining the weapon. “And this really is an Insight Staff. Wonder if it…”

 

His question was answered when the weapon suddenly fired off a shot. Flying right off in another direction for a long range. The young man stood in silence at what just happened.

 

“Right… This is real. Or I’m just having the craziest lucid dream ever.” He laughed nervously, lowering the weapon while looking around. “And just before Super Smash Bros Ultimate releases. Just my lucky day!”

 

Gazing around, he noticed a dirt pathway going down from the hillside. “Might as well try and get down from here. Hopefully, I can find some help for whatever is going on here.”

 

His feet began to move as he ran, weapon in hand as the glowing blue from the snowflake mark vanished.

 

* * *

 

The deep ravine had given way to a new event. The red pillar of the sky had caused the wreckage around the around the area to be anything but new. The rocky rubble only added more to the dark crevice of the Earth. Yet the darkness that once only graced a sliver of the area now was lit by a bright red flame. Rather, small red flames scattered about the darkness. Someone was walking around the darkness. The embers trailing behind them as they staggered along. They were climbing up the ravine, reaching out for the land above. 

 

“... _ Freaking _ finally…” The person finally emerged into the light, the young man collapsing to the ground. “Geez, why did my day have to start out waking up in this  _ scrap _ -shot of a place? And of course, I can’t  _ be freaking _ swear.”

 

The young man groaned while shielding his eyes. The brown orbs finally able to notice the blank sky above. He decided to close his eyes, let the faint breeze blow through his ebony hair. This break was to regain his strength. It didn’t really help with what he was wearing. For once, he was regretting the dark thermal long-sleeve shirt under a leather jacket with some pins attached to it. Didn’t fit well with his now torn jeans and black shoes. The formally dark jeans now had a couple of torn places. Mainly due to the ravine’s rocky walls. 

 

As he was recovering from the climb, two tattoo markings on his wrists began to glow. The Smash Bros symbol on his left and burning flame on his right wrist. On the soles of his feet were dying embers. All vanishing into ash and carried off by the wind. The red glow vanished as he sat up, noticing a stone structure nearby his location. It rose up from the group; a temple of sorts. The young male noticed something lying nearby. A set of guns that the male instantly grabbed the weapons and took some time looking at them.

 

“Sweet! These look like a nice pair of guns.” He smiled, testing out the sights before firing two shots down the ravine. “Not bad. Would prefer something with a bit more power.”

 

Looking around, he noticed how desolate the world around him was. Complete isolation. He knew something was wrong. That was not all he noticed. Viewing his wrist, the ebony-haired male saw the red glow on his wrist. Flicking his wrist, his eyes widen as a light projected a visual map onto the ground below. He was a bit shocked, stepping back before scanning the outline. The main outline was blue while a single spot was red. He deduced the red was him before he noticed another glowing orb nearby. The temple seemingly had another red dot entering it. 

 

“Well, I guess that’s somewhere to start.” The ebony hair male flicked his wrist, the light vanishing as he saw the Smash symbol changed from blue to red. “Hopefully I can find somebody to tell me what the  _ freak _ is going on….”

 

He paused for a second. “And to figure out how to stop this  _ scrapping _ censorship.”

 

* * *

 

So it appeared some outside interference had arrived. Galeem immediately had sensed the last ditch effort. How poorly predictable was this? It would be only a matter of time before each one fell under control. Their strength would be consumed by the light. The light that all the others had fallen under. There wouldn’t be anyone left after they all. The victory would be assured. And when it was all over.

 

The light would remain supreme forever.

 

* * *

 

 

Preview of Chapter 1: A Potted Problem

 

The forest was eerily still. How could it not be? After Galeem’s light destroyed all remaining life across the universe, the last world was practically left baren. The birds that once flew in the skies no longer sang in the morning. No sort of creatures running against the grassy earth below. Everything was just how Galeem wanted. The plants seemingly left alone as the sole survivor. For how long? It was unsure. Though as far as Galeem knew, the plant life that deemed a threat was already gone and turned into spirits. 

 

Oh, how it did seem one managed to survivor the lights. Out of everything of nature in the forest, one thing stood out in design. A metallic pipe stuck out from the other brown trunks sticking up. It remained still as the leaves were moved by the breeze. One fell off and swayed back and forth. Twirled and descending down and toward the pipe. Just as it was passing right over the pipe, white teeth burst forth and chomped the leave in an instant. The resting creature within it chewed the leave down.

 

And so it appeared Galeem may have missed a single plant.


	2. A Potted Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get the main parties heading toward a common destination.
> 
> And then things get bad(?) pretty quickly.

The forest was eerily still. How could it not be? After Galeem’s light destroyed all remaining life across the universe, the last world was practically left baren. The birds that once flew in the skies no longer sang in the morning. No sort of creatures running against the grassy earth below. Everything was just how Galeem wanted. The plants seemingly left alone as the sole survivor. For how long? It was unsure. Though as far as Galeem knew, the plant life that deemed a threat was already gone and turned into spirits.

  
  
Oh, how it did seem one managed to survivor the lights. Out of everything of nature in the forest, one thing stood out in design. A metallic pipe stuck out from the other brown trunks sticking up. It remained still as the leaves were moved by the breeze. One fell off and swayed back and forth. Twirled and descending down and toward the pipe. Just as it was passing right over the pipe, white teeth burst forth and chomped the leave in an instant. The resting creature within it chewed the leave down.

  
  
And so it appeared Galeem may have missed a single plant.

 

The Piranha Plant continued to chew the leave. It looked around hunger, a bit of drool leaking from its lips. The Mario enemy looked around the area. Still empty and vacant, the creature slowly traveled the path. Despite residing inside of the pipe, the plant was quite mobile. In fact, flying around like a helicopter would shock many creatures if they were still around. It twirled around; the pipe clearly not attached to the ground. Flying around, it soon landed outside of the forest. Piranha Plant looked around stomach grumbling.

 

Clearly, the enemy was hungry. How could it feast without any meals? The plant looked around; no signs of life here either. It was clearly confused. Something was clearly wrong but it lacked to know what or how things were wrong. All the plant knew was that it was hungry. 

 

Something was flying in the wind. Something that wasn’t a leaf. Intriguing, the Piranha Plant related back into its pipe. Observing the flying object soon was caught in its grasp as it extended its jaws out. Their teeth crunching down and pulling it back. The neck’s extension not phasing the plant as it spat it out. It knew it tasted terrible; not food. It did have something different though. Setting it onto the ground, the plant waddled on top of it. Enough to keep it from escaping. Piranha Plant lean down and noticed something read. This thing had a symbol. One that tasted terrible upon taste-testing it.

 

Something was shining inside. The plant leaned in over and opened up the envelope. Inside was a letter, one that it couldn’t read. Obviously, why would it need to read? It knew what a letter would be, and this seemed to fit the idea it kept overhearing. Piranha Plant didn’t know what to make of it. 

 

Unbeknownst to the plant, the spat out seal not far away was glowing. It released an aura that surrounded the plant as it decided to pocket the letter. It vanished nearly instantly. For now, Piranha Plant would keep it. Perhaps, later on, it could find somebody to read the letter for it. A letter is of importance. Bowser got them from time to time. This could be the same amount of importance. 

 

A flash suddenly shot into the sky and died out immediately. A flash that caught its attention after pocketing the letter. Gazing up, it could smell something was amiss. It wasn’t a plant that was for sure. It had sweat. It was alive. It was nearby. Another form of life was nearby. That meant food. Hungry, the Piranha Plant race off toward the source.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, in another area, two screams were let out. Blurs of two figures flying by and crashing into the ground. Both figures got up and dodged a pressurized stream of water. Kirby and Roxy looked at each other and back to the one attacking them. A Mario with strangely glowing eyes. They were on the Distant Planet Stage, battlefield style and fighting against this strange Mario. Devoid of many colors, Mario charged straight toward both of them. Roxy and Kirby split paths. Kirby running forward and kicking Mario’s legs as Roxy jumped up on top of the platform. Mario and Kirby exchanged blows, right before Kirby was sent fly back and nearly off the stage as soon as Mario turned to metal.

 

“Kirby!” Roxy cried out before Mario jumped up from behind, about to punch her.

 

Roxy wasn’t having it as her fist clenched. Turning around, Roxy jumped down from the platform. She dodged the attack as Kirby returned to the stage. 

 

“Man, why won’t he just give up?” Roxy groaned as a fireball was sent their way. 

 

She jumped up back on the platform as Kirby charged. Roxy’s eyes widen to notice the metal starting to form on Mario’s body. 

 

“Watch it, Kirby!” She warned him as her empty hands began fists. “...This is going nowhere! How can we get him off the stage?! I don’t even have a weapon.”

 

Kirby and Roxy met up while dodging the attacks while Mario was metal. The young woman was clearly not a fighter. Mainly due to her carrying the Nintendo Switch and being sent back farther when a strong attack landed. Kirby had to deal the most damage, juggling both current fighters in order to even have a chance at winning. Roxy had a major problem that Kirby witnessed the moment the match begins. Roxy wasn’t a Fighter. The first hit Mario had swung nearly knocked her off the stage and down into the abyss. It was only her hand that managed to grab the ledge did she not fall off. 

 

This made the match even more deadly than either of them thought. How could they see it coming when the managed to get to lower ground. One that had grass split by a dirt path. One with footprints that weren’t their own? A strange orb-light structure prevented their way from proceeding. Neither of them knew anything other than to touch it. Which had suddenly transported them onto the stage? One that had them meet a Mario devoid a color and want to defeat them both. That is how they got to this scenario. 

 

Roxy winced in pain, her sleeve being burnt for a few moments by one of Mario’s fireballs. Kirby took the chance to come from behind, swing his hammer in an attempt to knock this Mario off the stage. It had almost worked. But the Mario landed back onto the stage. Nearly striking Roxy were she not running to the other side. Running, something on the stage caught her eye. Something not colored green. 

 

Hand outstretched, the young woman grabbed the item and had an idea. She had a shot seeing the plumber charging up his F.L.U.D.D.

 

“Try to recover from this!” She yelled, jumping down and opening the umbrella. Defending the attack, the projectile water was reflected. The force of water shooting the Mario far off the stage.

 

Only then did the stage vanish. Matching ending in their victory. Kirby floating down as Roxy descended down slowly. Umbrella opening instantly and grant her a more graceful freefall. 

 

“Check this out, Kirby! Looks like I got myself a weapon. Or at least an item to defend me with.” Roxy showed off the white and pink striped umbrella. 

 

It was fairly unique in design and appeared. While white seemed to be the primary color, the pink stripes seemed to curve around; swirling if she were to spin it long enough. The pink matching most of the handle except for the wooden bottom. Other than that, a small yellow star rested on top. The umbrella rested well in Roxy’s hands. Easily closeable when both returned to the main area.

 

“So… this is a Spirit?” The young woman was confused, the ball of light circling around them. “Doesn’t seem so hostile now.”

 

Kirby just looked onward, the ball of light resting in her hands before fading away. A light flashed on Roxy’s side; her carrier glowing. The removal of the Switch revealed a notification. 

 

_ “Smoky Progg Unlocked.” _

 

“So with this spirit, what are we supposed to do?” She honestly asked, flipping through some of the menus and pressing buttons. “Equip Spirits, Primary and Support Spirits? Normal and Advanced Spirits!? What is this Sakurai!?”

 

Kirby just looked perplexed, tapping her leg to get Roxy’s attention. The young woman nervously laughed and knelt down, showing the equip screen. Roxy decided not to equip the spirit and instead shut off the menu. A map appeared in her sights. Kirby deciding to puff up and land on her shoulder.

 

“The rest of the path looks open. Seems to lead to some… temple-like area.” Roxy showed Kirby on the map, where there were other markers currently headed that way. “And it appears we aren’t the only ones heading that way.”

 

The markers continued to head toward the temple. The red one moving far quicker than the blue one. Those weren’t the only markings to be seen. On the map, another green marking was moving along. It was closer to the blue marking. Both knew something was up.

 

“Whatever is going on, the temple seems to be our main destination no matter which way we go.” Roxy then scrolled down to where their markings - or rather icons were on the screen. “But it doesn’t appear any of them are Smashers…”

 

* * *

 

Not far from their location, the blonde staff user dropped down to the ground. Sweat wiped off his forehead as he noticed the glow on his wrist. Taking a glance, it seemed to attract the attention of a Spirit. The Spirit of Eevee prancing around his feet. 

 

“You know… I can’t believe how much of a pain Sakurai made some these things…” He complained before the spirit flew right up into his face. “Hey! That doesn’t mean I hate you Eevee.”

 

The Spirit fluttered around, spinning before vanishing his body. The blonde chuckled, taking note of the interaction. He then took note of the light’s map projection and used his other hand to draw a linear path. It was short distance with x-marks littered about. It was a fairly awful scribble that matched the lightmap. Enough to which he no longer needed the projection. 

 

Flicking his wrist once more, the light vanished and he looked over the map.

 

“Okay, so if I continue down the path I should be able to meet up with whoever else is heading to the temple. Hopefully, they aren’t just some mindless puppet.” He said as a ball of light flew down to the ground.

 

It took some time before a form could be seen. One that made him laugh and pick back up.

 

“Yeah, I can only hope they are friendly, don’t I Eevee?” He chuckled before the Spirit vanished into his wrist. The blonde rubbing the strange marking. “Not sure when I got these tattoos though… But that temple area may hold the answers I need.”

 

Unbeknownst to the young male, a certain plant was just coming up to the scene. It was smelling something very fresh and alive. Food was the Piranha Plant’s first thought. Seeing something moving that was not just another plant life was a refreshing sight. The prey was a young human male; fresh and sweaty from whatever happened prior. Blood pumping and scent did make this creature even more hungry. Ready to devour the man within minutes. 

 

The Piranha Plant was clearly hunger and wanting to eat. The plant slowly crept closer and closer. Making sure to hide in some nearby brush should the prey turn right around. So far so good. An easy meal for the enemy to devour. Just as the pristine white teeth were opening, about to chomp down on the leg to prevent its prey from escaping, the unexpected happened. It quickly retreated; something was off. 

 

The off feeling was that of the young man suddenly turning around. The blonde glance around with his weapon out. Almost as if expecting somebody to attack from behind. He stood for a few moments, finger at the trigger. Nothing came of it; the blonde lowered his weapon and shook his head.

 

“Nothing is here Kiam, it was just your imagination… hopefully.” He said before turning around and sprinting away.

 

The Piranha Plant growled, emerging from its hiding place in pure disappointment. Unsatisfied and annoyed that its prey got away, the plant chased after it. This predator was not leaving on an empty stomach.

 

But something was indeed off with the area. Something moved in the wind; heading off toward the temple in a hurry. A white something casing a dark shadow onto the ground below. Moving it's five appendages ever so slightly. 

 

* * *

 

Somewhere not far off, the sound of gunshots was ringing in the area. Or rather upon a stage that had not prepared for such a brazen weapon to be flung out. The stage was that of Animal Crossing as the ebony-haired man was dueling against one fake Jigglypuff. He was keeping his distance, firing shot after shot at the Balloon Pokemon. They were doing much effect at all. Distance closing more and more as the matched went on.

 

“Oh no! You are  _ not  _ pulling a Rest on me!” He declared by unleashing a charge shot the moment it got too close.

 

He was getting pretty annoyed at this point. With how floaty and dodgy this one Balloon Pokemon was, getting a good finishing blow was hard. At least for being a somewhat competitive Smash Bros player, he knew how deadly Rest could be. As long as he kept his distance and not let it close, victory would be his. He just needed to stay calm. Keep all that was pink away with his gunshots. Just so long as it didn’t-!

 

He was quickly cut off by seeing a blur of a pink creature knock him off his feet. Eyes widening, the young man barely had time to react before he heard a noise. A force knocking him into the air. A bright red bow catching his eye. 

 

“Jigglypuff!” He screamed before he felt himself falling off the edge. “Oh no! No no no!”

 

The young man noticed the void below the stage. No solid ground to catch him, the man acted fast. Aiming his guns, knockback sent him flying back to the stage. The impact was painful, but he quickly got up to see the Balloon Pokemon starting to stir. He slowly approached the Pokemon, aiming one of his guns right at its forehead. Jigglypuff stirred awake, glowing red eyes meeting the young man’s eyes. The glow triggered something in him; instantly he chose to instead pistol-whip his gun instead. 

 

That seemingly did the trick, sending the Balloon Pokemon past the blast zone and ending the match. His finishing move won him the victory. The young man checking his guns as the stage vanished and returned him to the overworld. Recovering safely, he hardly noticed the floating spirit nearby. Flickering about, it vanished in the ebony-haired male once he reloaded his guns.

 

“There. That should be the last one in my way.” He kicked the dirt of the ground. “Now nothing should be in my way to the temple.

 

He faced the temple, not far from his location. The pathway seemingly leading to the stone stairs. There was something calling him there. Be it a gaming instinct or just curiosity. The temple must hold something of importance. A light beaming from the top indicated as much. It appeared to lead to other areas. Ones still hid by the thick fog over the area. His wrist marking certain had drawn him this way. A peek into whatever was going on. Be it one crazy dream or a new reality: he wanted all of it. Savor this change of pace. 

 

After all, when would he ever experience this again?

 

* * *

 

The temple area was indeed strange. Roxy couldn’t help but notice the ominous feeling as she stood at the entrance. Topping the stone steps with Kirby by her side. Something was off; both could agree. She had the Nintendo Switch, eyes glancing down at the map. All of the other colored dots on the screen were inside. Only two outside were that of herself and Kirby. 

 

“They should be in here… and they don’t appear to be moving.” Roxy noted as she lowered the device. “Think they aren’t puppets like the previous Mario?”

 

Kirby shook his head about to move before something caught their eyes. Kirby was the first to rush over, finding a flimsy paper in the wind. Taking it, Roxy followed afterward as Kirby noticed writing. A symbol on the bottom confirmed something to both about the torn piece of paper.

 

“A Smash Bros Invitation? What is that… doing here?” Roxy was astonished while Kirby noticed where it was torn; the recipient was left unknown.

 

Kirby seemed to understand something was up. The puffball swallowing it to carry for the time being. An action he could not possibly do with any of Roxy’s belongings. Having only one option, the duo entered the temple. 

 

Kirby took the lead with Roxy falling behind. Switch put away and replaced with the umbrella, Roxy trended carefully behind. Neither of knew what was in the darkness. Hiding away and ready to strike. The temple was clearly made of stone. Pretty plain from Roxy’s eyes. Nothing to distinguish it from others. A strange feeling crept over her shoulders. An unnatural rise in tension. Her nerves started to go on end, mind starting to race and paint the most gruesome scenarios for what lies beyond their sight.

 

Roxy kept her head on straight, reminding herself about the weapon in hand and how Kirby was by her side. She wasn’t alone. She wasn’t defenseless. She was prepared… somewhat. A little voice in her mind said otherwise. Muttering things she would rather not delve anymore of an attraction. Roxy forced them away and silenced the voice, choosing to instead drown it out by focusing on the noises around her. Footsteps echoing all around. Her deep breathes close and nearby. All on her surroundings as they entered what appeared to be the main door. 

 

Everything was shrouded in darkness. Only light source being from the entrance. It barely did any good. Both were cautious, ready to act on a moment’s notice should something go wrong. Silence kept the area very eerie. Roxy was starting to fear it would only be a matter of time before something started to move. Her heart racing more and more as they finally reached the middle of the room.

 

In an instant, Roxy sensed danger. She didn’t understand how or why, but it appeared life didn’t want to give her a chance to react. A burning red object plummeted from above, splitting the duo. The moment gave way as Roxy saw a pair of glowing red eyes. Her body jolted feeling a force pierce her from behind. She outright screamed as she was sent flying. Crashing into the stone wall as the red-eyed figured ducked. 

 

Something about the surroundings changed. A flicker in reality as she started to get up. Umbrella used as leverage as she rose up. Noises continued to fly around as she looked at the ground. Since did the stone have glowing lines? She couldn’t dwell as she heard more gunshots fire. The umbrella pulling up instantly to shield her. Roxy took a peak of her surroundings, seeing it flicker between the temple and a stage entirely. It was unnatural and strange. This wasn’t at all what she was expecting. Not even when blonde male had his weapon aimed directly at her.

 

* * *

 

 

Preview of Chapter 2: Never See It Coming

 

Roxy’s eyes widen before the young man fired shots of light at her. The young woman using the chance to block with her umbrella as she heard footsteps rushing toward her. Pivoting, the umbrella closed and acted like a bat as she swung. The knockback sending him but as she panted. Somebody was acting them and yet this man seemed different from the others. It wasn’t the only one as she heard Kirby scream. Up above and far away the puffball was fighting another young man. Another unknown challenger in the ring. 

 

She hoped to have more time but had to block another incoming attack from the young man. The instant her umbrella clashed with the staff, she knew something was off. A strange aura was clouding his view. It didn’t stop the strength of his attack from pushing her back. She had a single moment before the young man tried to strike her again. This time using the momentum to have the sharp point of the staff aimed at her chest. Roxy reacted and opened her umbrella once again, sending the weapon away as she kicked him away as hard as she could.

 

Running away from the young man, Roxy took the chance to judge where Kirby was. The other male fighter had seemingly charged his gunfire. About to shoot the puffball before he hit the ground. Gripping her umbrella, she rushed over and stood as a shield. The umbrella absorbing more damage on one side. To the other, she glanced to see having her back against the other male. Both knew the aura around the males were wrong. Kirby couldn’t see the dark aura Roxy saw, but the lack of red eyes told him enough. 

 

They had to deal with these two males before fighting whatever red-eyed fighter was lurking in the area. That much was clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so here is the proper introduction to the first Smash DLC Fighter Piranha Plant. A character I have in here simply because for this canon - all DLC Fighters have been unaffected by Galeem's Light. For a reason soon to be explained in a later chapter.
> 
> For right now, I'll leave you with this cliffhanger and a preview for the next chapter. Pretty obvious as to who may appear next chapter. I still want to leave a proper meeting for the three humans for... another time.


	3. Never See It Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three heroes(?) have finally met, but the trouble is around.
> 
> After all, what fun would it be to have fun to have a regular conversation?

Roxy’s eyes widen before the young man fired shots of light at her. The young woman using the chance to block with her umbrella as she heard footsteps rushing toward her. Pivoting, the umbrella closed and acted like a bat as she swung. The knockback sending him but as she panted. Somebody was acting them and yet this man seemed different from the others. It wasn’t the only one as she heard Kirby scream. Up above and far away the puffball was fighting another young man. Another unknown challenger in the ring.  
  
She hoped to have more time but had to block another incoming attack from the young man. The instant her umbrella clashed with the staff, she knew something was off. A strange aura was clouding his view. It didn’t stop the strength of his attack from pushing her back. She had a single moment before the young man tried to strike her again. This time using the momentum to have the sharp point of the staff aimed at her chest. Roxy reacted and opened her umbrella once again, sending the weapon away as she kicked him away as hard as she could.   
  
Running away from the young man, Roxy took the chance to judge where Kirby was. The other male fighter had seemingly charged his gunfire. About to shoot the puffball before he hit the ground. Gripping her umbrella, she rushed over and stood as a shield. The umbrella absorbing more damage on one side. To the other, she glanced to see having her back against the other male. Both knew the aura around the males were wrong. Kirby couldn’t see the dark aura Roxy saw, but the lack of red eyes told him enough.   
  
They had to deal with these two males before fighting whatever red-eyed fighter was lurking in the area. That much was clear.

 

“Who are these guys?” She barely got to even ask before seeing a burning bullet shot her way.

 

Both Kirby and Roxy dodged opposite ways. Kirby chose to unleash his hammer as Roxy had to guard herself against more flaming bullets. She felt her heart race as she saw the gunslinger rushing toward her. Barely any time to react, Roxy felt the pistolwhip force of the attack sending her flying back. Slammed against the stone wall, she collapsed to the ground. Umbrella falling out of her hands, the young woman struggled to get up despite the shots of pain in her body.

 

Roxy shook in the pain of the attack; how could it feel so real? Sure there had to be some realism in this world, but not _this_ much. Looking up, her eyes widen seeing another charged shot and hissed. Her hand reached out and grabbed the umbrella and quickly using it to shield her once again. The pain spiked up again as she defended herself. Clutching the weapon, she was unaware of the umbrella’s star top suddenly swirling. Spiral around it came to the residing flames of the previous attacks. In an instant, the flame spiral blast shot out from the weapon.

 

The ebony-haired male screamed, sent flying back from the charged up attack. Roxy forced herself to get up, adrenaline finally kicking it as she looked confused. Her eyes rested at the weapon, flames evaporating and star coming to a stop.

 

“This thing can absorb projectiles?” She questioned a bit before looking back to the young man. “At least this makes dealing with projectile spam a bit more tolerable.”

 

Roxy braced herself, hands gripping the closed weapon. Roxy looked around, seeing Kirby floating in the air. The blonde male aiming his shots. Glancing back, the ebony-haired male still wasn’t getting back up. For a moment her vision flickered. Temple replaced by a floating stage. Bright sky with no shade in sight. She grabbed her head for a second. A strange feeling crept over her before she shook it away.

 

Kirby’s yell helped snap her out of the vision. Turning back to see the pink puffball sent flying into the air. The dark aura had returned to being visible. Seeing him hurt in the air, Roxy ran over with her weapon. Choosing to use it more like a bat rather a shield for the time being. Raising the weapon, she bit her lip and decided to swing.

 

“I’m sorry!” She yelled, putting at her force into the attack.

 

The blonde male didn’t have time to react, the blunt side of the striking his arm. Hissing in pain, he stumbled back, slashing the pointed edge of the staff toward the attacker. Roxy quickly used her umbrella to block the attack. Both clashed against each other. Kirby noticed this from above. An idea coming to mind, he floated right over the blonde male. Then overhead, pink turned to brown and crashed down to the ground.

 

The female had enough time to notice the falling object, pulling back in time. The impact on the ground caused a minor shockwave; she nearly fell over she hadn’t regained her balance. Eyes going down, she saw Kirby has transformed into a stone object, crushing the male. A dark aura suddenly disappeared, it scattered above the ground. Vanishing away and out of sight. In the green eyes, Roxy barely noticed bits of the dark aura entering her shadow.

 

“Is he… alright?” Roxy asked, seeing Kirby transform back to normal and land by her side.

 

Kirby just gave her a preplex look; it appeared both were still apprehensive about the current situation. Neither of them had a chance to really do anything. A flame bullet startled both active participates. Roxy swiftly heel turned and opened her umbrella to absorb the attacks.

 

“On come on! _Seriously_!?” She yelled as Kirby and her shared a look or annoyance.

 

* * *

 

Something felt off. Kiam knew it from how the suddenly crushing force had suddenly been lifted away off his back. Heart pounding in his head, Kiam felt himself starting to regain his vision and hearing. Faint murmurs a buzzing pain in the skull. A strange feeling it was when he opened his eyes. The blonde noticed an unfamiliar young woman nearby. She wasn’t anyone he recognized, that was for certain. He slowly rose up, unsure of the current circumstances of the situation. Strangely enough, this person did not remove his weapon. Something else was occupying her attention.,

 

Before he can react, a figure lunged right at her. She screamed, being pinned with only her weapon guarding herself.

 

“Hey! Knocitif off!” She yelled, defending herself with her weapon.

 

Kiam was unsure on what to do; he didn’t recognized either of these people. This hesitation could not last for long. It stopped with a single gunshot; the male had a gun. Finger twitching, his instincts took hold and he aimed the Insight Staff and fired. A light projectile pierced through the other man’s shoulder. The distraction worked long enough; the pain giving the woman enough of a chance to knocking him back. She finishes it off with closing her umbrella and firing a charged flaming shot. Her sigh was brief before she saw him, immediately getting back up and opening the umbrella once again to protect herself.

 

“Hold it! I’m not here to hurt you!” Kiam immedaitely raised both his hands.

 

“Hurt you? You attacked me first.” She held her defensive stance.

 

“What? Me?! _You’re_ the one who attacked me first!”

 

“I most certainly did _not_ ! Kirby and I just arrived her when you and your buddy decided to ambush us! How could _we_ do anything!?”

 

“Buddy? I came here all alone and-!” He paused for a second. “Wait; Kirby?”

 

“Poyo!” Both heard a scream, a blur of pink flying their way.

 

“Kirby!” She lowered her weapon and ran over to the Popstar Hero once he collided with the stone wall.

 

Kiam sensed something coming and turned, seeing an array of burning shots fired their direction. As if on instinct, he raised his weapon and fired, meeting nearly every shot. A few got by and pierced him. It wasn’t dangerous damage besides the brief spike of burning. Kiam looked back to see the young woman helping Kirby.

 

“Curses! That guy is way too strong; and I think there might be another round…” The young woman got up and looked at her weapon. “We won’t survive in the darkness at this rate.”

 

Kiam looked around, noticing the dark interior of the temple still in effect. They lacked any lighting source for whomever or whatever lied within the darkness. The sizzling pain spiked once again; Kiam immedaitely noticing how the flaming bullets were breaking the complete darkness. The enemy’s fire was lighting up the darkness? If what she was saying was true, then getting this gun’s weapon or recruiting him would be their best bet. If she choose to go with the plan.

 

“Hey girl, how good is your weapon at blocking projectiles?” He asked, aiming his weapon as the gun’s fire died down; he cursed to himself as he lowered his staff.

 

She paused for a few moments, Kirby jumping right back up as she looked befuddled at him. “My weapon seems to do just fine. What’s up?”

 

“I have an idea, but I need both of you in order for this to work. Care for a temporary truce?”

 

“Beats having to kick both you and your buddy’s butts again, so yeah, I’m down if Kirby is.”

 

The puffball nodded in agreement; the fire gun’s light beginning to illuminate as the charge was being set.

 

“Okay, then listen quickly. Girl, I need you to hold up your weapon’s shield ability for as long as you can. Kirby, stay behind until he charges. Seeing with what I’ve seen he will charge the moment he realizes you are blocking his shots. Then Kirby and I can ambush him from behind while you retreat.”

 

“I… have a name you know kid. It is Roxy.” The girl rolled her eyes. “If we are teaming up, I’d like to know your name.”

 

“It is… Kiam.” The blonde answered after a moment of silence, just before the flaming charge shot was released. “Roxy!”

 

“Got it!” She got in front and opened the umbrella, absorbing the shot.

 

A few other shots were fired. Kiam watched intently with his weapon at the ready. Something stirred beside him; he noticed Eevee manifesting on his shoulder. The Spirit watching intensely as well. He assumed it was here to cheer him on; not that he minded. As he predicted, the flames died down. If he was right, next might be the lunge attack performed on Roxy earlier.

 

“Kirby, got your hammer ready?” He glanced over, seeing the puffball already holding the hammer. “Good. Roxy, I need you to dodge out of the way once he gets close.”

 

“And how close will that be?”

 

“Once you feel threaten or feel the heat of his flames.” Kiam readied his Insight Staff.

 

Closing his eyes, he felt time starting to slow down. It soon become an eerie silence as everything felt cold around him. This had to be a skill or his, or just some type of move. A single shot could end this. He just had to fire at the right time. He waited. He waited. He waited.

 

He waited until he felt the flickering flame get within range. Eyes opening, he pulled the trigger and fired. Of course, he waited until Kirby’s burning hammer connected with the target. His aim wasn’t directly aimed at the ebony-haired man anyway. The light shot fired off and into the darkness. There did it connect with something; the darknessing flickering before he did a double-tap to ensure whatever it was gone.

 

“...It’s gone! Kiam, it worked!” Roxy exclaimed happily, the darkness fading and scattering away from the room, the place returning to be filled with light.

 

He smiled, lowering his weapon before looking at both Roxy and Kirby. “Are you two alright?”

 

“I think so. Whatever did you do?”

 

“Oh simple; when I first arrived here, I knew something was off. It was only after I noticed where the guy was that he must be protecting something. Something producing the darkness. So I needed you two to lure him away while I took the shots. Seemed like a basic mission objective if you asked me.”

 

“So wait… you used us as **_bait_ **!?”

 

“Hey! At least whatever happened is over, okay?”

 

“I guess…” Roxy lowered her weapon before she froze.

 

“Something the matter…?” Kiam tilted his head.

 

“Is that… an Eevee? Can I see it?!” Roxy’s eyes suddenly lit up, gazing at the Pokemon.

 

“Wait… you can see it?” Kiam was a bit shocked; she could see the Spirit as well?

 

“Yes! It is just like the Smoky Progg and Fireman; the two Spirits Kirby and I got earlier! Oh wait, let me show you.”

 

Roxy reached to grab her Nintendo Switch. She opened up the compartment and turned on the device. A few screens later showed the two Spirits mention under Roxy’s inventory.

 

“...So wait, does that mean you’re not the _Smash Bros_ protagonist?” Kiam got a the response by a single slap. Eevee vanished before reappearing on the ground by Kirby. “Ow!”

 

“What kind of question is that!? Of course, I’m a human, dummy! Probably just as much as you and the now unconscious lot we got here.” Roxy hissed. “We are, like, the only three living beings who haven’t just died to the Galeem Lightshow. Think that would be enough to prove we aren’t from this world, right?”

 

“I-I guess.” Kiam held his cheek before shaking his head. “Hey, did you arrive here with Kirby?”

 

“I sure did. Kind of fell out of the sky. You?”

 

“Me? I woke up on some plain or something, had to fight a ton of Yoshis before Eevee showed up. Would have wondered around until I noticed the tattoo I got led me here.”

 

“Tattoo….?”

 

Kiam showed her both his wrist. “I know one of the is the Smash Logo; that one only projects a map  of the current area. The other one… I have no idea what it used for. You got either of these?”

 

Roxy rolled down her sleeves; she did share the Smash Logo on one wrist. The other wrist was left baren.

 

“Weird…” Both said at the same time.

 

A ding on the Nintendo Switch startled the company. Eevee vanishing as Roxy lifted her device. A grey pop-up had appeared. She looked at it, reading the text.

 

_“Party Member - Kiam has been found!_

_Recruit Kiam to your current party?”_

 

“This happen to you before?” Kiam asked after a long moment of silence.

 

“No, this is definately new.” Roxy held up the device, looking at the question. “Right Kirby?”

 

Silence.

 

“Um, Kirby?”

 

More silence.

 

“Kirby?” Roxy looked down after putting away the device, only to find the him missing.

 

“Where did Kirby go?” Kiam inquired before a chill blew past both humans.

 

“Watch out!” A voice cried out, not their own.

 

A bright red beam shot through the air. Right toward the duo at lighting speed. Roxy barely had time to process other than a burning pain in her abdomen. She couldn’t help but let out a scream, body sent flying before crashing into the rumble ground. Kiam didn’t fare much better; the beam went right through his chest and seemingly was sizzling his heart. He managed to stay standing, stabbing his weapon into the ground to halt his flight.

 

Looking up, his eyes widen seeing a robot with glowing eyes. It was R.O.B. The mechanical fighter looked to be charging up another attack. His hand gripped the staff and upon pulling it from the ground fired a shot. Barely seemed to phase it as the gaze turned elsewhere. Kiam eyes widen, turning around.

 

Roxy had barely gotten up. She was clearly injured by the beam attack. Hunched over and clutching at her abdomen, there was no way she could react in time. It didn’t help at all that the stone structure around her seemed to be at the breaking point. His eyes darted back to R.O.B. with a fully charged attack.

 

Would they possibly lose this early?

 

* * *

 

 

Roxy wasn’t sure what exactly happened. One second things were fine. A regular conversation between two people in an unfamiliar landscape. The next moment was a searing pain throughout her body. Preceded by a voice was a crippling beam. She didn’t know what was going on anymore. Her hands were preoccupied with the pain of her body. More than her weapon. Wincing in pain, she looked down and saw no physical damage done. At least to her clothing.

 

A voice called out to her. Muffled and deluded from her racing mind. She jolted up, hearing Kiam’s voice but only seeing bright glowing red eyes.

 

Her heart faltered; the red eyes surrounded by darkness unleashing another burning wave. The same red beam to cripple her. At the very moment, Roxy knew one thing. She was afraid.

 

All she could do was brace herself for impact.

 

She was going to die in Smash Bros Ultimate.

 

Just her luck-!

 

“Arsene!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, while our three humans are playing under Smash Bros Ultimate rules, not all the rules are applying. Pretty obvious who is appearing next chapter, right? 
> 
> Not going to have a full chapter preview, but I have a reason. I got Super Smash Bros Ultimate for Christmas! Then means I get to play, unlock fighters, rage when certain fighters refuse to join the battle, struggle against some of the Spirit Battles, have massive gaps between chapters, and be able to write chapters faster! 
> 
> Oh wait, the last two contradict each other. OH WELL.
> 
> I will see you all soon (hopefully!).


	4. Last Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two figures decide to crash the party. 
> 
> One good.
> 
> Another not so good.

The voice came out from nowhere, right before the beam was about to strike. Suddenly, a force lifted her off her feet. Stone began to crumble from above, ruining the area around. By a strange circumstance, she didn’t feel any pain. At least anymore than she currently does. 

 

Was she… alive? Slowly, she opened her eyes. Only to behold something in her wildest dreams.

 

“Are you alright?” Roxy was dumbfounded, held bridal style in Joker’s arms. 

 

“Wha-!? Jok...J...Joker?!?!” Roxy gasped, shocked at her savior. 

 

She was cut off, breathless. The young woman was in complete shock. Everything seemed to shut down for a moment. Leaving Joker having Arsene strike at R.O.B. as Kiam recovered from another attack. Getting up, the blonde looked back and sighed seeing Roxy was alive. The sight of Joker, however, put him on edge. He didn’t feel any threats; even when both were sharing a staredown. 

 

Roxy winced in pain again, alerting both that she was still injured.

 

“Roxy!” Kiam ran over as Joker put her down. 

 

“Didn’t think R.O.B. would pack that much of a punch…” Her hand hesitantly touched the injury, biting her lip as the pain spiked. 

 

“Hold on. Here, take this.” Joker tossed Roxy an object; it was a maxim tomato. She crushed it instantly and felt a way of relief, body recovering from the injuries.

 

“The pain… it’s gone!” Roxy smiled before getting up. The pain had vanished away. “Nice one Joker!”

 

“So it is us versus that robot, right?” Joker inquired as he pulled out his knife.

 

“R.O.B. continues charging up lasers before zapping us away.” Kiam glanced back at Roxy, who was inspecting her weapon. “Roxy, can your weapon block these shots?”

 

“Should still work if he doesn’t catch me off guard.” She replied before opening it again. “But even still, we don’t have the range to deal with R.O.B.”

 

“If only we could sneak up behind it without it noticing…”

 

Joker gave both humans a look before another charged beam was sent flying their way. Roxy stepped in front and blocked the attack. 

 

“And it looks like we are lacking the time for a plan.” Kiam lifted his Insight Staff to fire.

 

Roxy’s eyes widen, quickly looking back to Joker. The Phantom Thief was clearly confused as what was going on. Still, he did save her from that last attack. Speaking of Joker’s character and move set as a whole: she had played Persona 5. A lightbulb in her mind, she glanced back to the Wildcard. For a moment, she swore she could see Arsene lingering by.

 

“Joker, think you can sneak up behind him?” Roxy asked him, getting his attention.

 

“What!? Are you expecting to send this guy in with R.O.B. suddenly having fully charged attacks?” Kiam exclaimed, another one of the red beams nearly shooting his shoulder.

 

“Just trust me on this!” Joker gave both of them a look before running off and Roxy readied her weapon again. “We just need to keep R.O.B. focusing on us.”

 

“If you say so. After this, we need to find Kirby and the other guy and have a talk. All of us.” Kiam faced off against the R.O.B.

 

“Okay, let’s go, team!” Roxy shouted, both humans charging forward. 

 

The R.O.B was distracted by the two humans. Kiam aimed the Insight Staff and fired shots. They dodged the metallic enemy’s swing. Roxy ducked underneath and jabbed her weapon forward, opening the umbrella to knock it off balance. As Roxy predicted, she saw a black blur jump out from above. The blue flames of Arsene appeared, black wings taking flight. 

 

“Eigaon!” Joker shouted, Arsene a powerful curse attack onto R.O.B.

 

The robot shuttered, the unusually dark magic shocking his systems. Roxy and Kiam pulled back, Joker landing beside them as the robotic began to spaz out. Roxy quickly opened her umbrella and blocked the explosion. The trio barely surviving the surprise attack if she hadn’t reacted quickly. Closing it slowly, the trio were left in silence as a spirit flew out from R.O.B. Joker was quick to aim his gun. Ready to fire as it was fluttering around. 

 

“Wait a second…” Roxy raised her arm and lowered the gun, watching as the Spirit continued to spin around.

 

The Spirit suddenly halted, for Roxy has reached for her Nintendo Switch system. The device automatically turned on before she had it completely out. In an instant it shot straight into the system. It identified the spirit as Guardian; Legend of Zelda series. Then another notification popped up, something that caught both human’s attention.

 

_ “Party Member - Joker has been found! _

_ Joker has joined the Fight!” _

 

Roxy noticed a new Spirit Icon. It was the Smash Symbol under a new tab. Clicking it, she was brought to a nearly completely blank screen that looked like the menu for choosing your fighters. Though it was small with two Fighters: Joker and Kirby.

 

“Uh… You know what that means?” Kiam’s question was responded by Roxy shrugging, before both of them turning to Joker.

 

* * *

 

A young man groaned, rubbing his head as he found himself staring into a blank sky. He winced in pain, sitting up. The surrounding area was not the temple. In fact, it was a place where he wasn’t alone. Besides the passing skyline around them, the weirdly neon platform below his feet, there was a pink ball. A puffy ball that appeared very confused as him.

 

“What?!” The gunslinger looked back to Kirby.

 

Kirby waved his arms. “Poyo-Poyo!”

 

“Uh…. I can not understand a word of what you are saying. At all.”

 

Kirby huffed, angrily looking at the young man. Then Kirby pulled out his hammer and swung. Knocking the man off his feet.

 

“Owch! What was that for?!” He yelped before seeing Kirby charging another hammer. “Put that thing down Kirbs!”

 

Kirby only swung it again, this time even harder. Repeating the motion three more times.

 

“Okay okay okay! I get it Kirbs I’ll stop!” The man finally had enough time to air dodge out of the way. 

 

He finally landed on the ground, wiping away some of the dying embers. As he did, he noticed the change in the scenario. After getting knocked out by some… people? Things? He could not exactly remember. The next thing he knew, he had awoken to find himself with Kirby of all things on Final Destination. His first instinct was to attack the character until the puffball decided to swallow both his weapons. It had left him pretty defenseless. So, that was where he was now. Left to deal with whatever was going on.

 

“So…” He trailed off awkwardly. “If we are on the same side, can I have my weapons back?”

 

Kirby gave him a look. The black-haired male was unsure of how it was to be interpreted. He couldn’t speak or even understand what the puffball was conveying. Kirby must have gotten the message. The puffball moved the little stump of an arm(?) over to its own chest. To be honest, the human knew nothing of Kirby’s biology in the slightest. 

 

“Kirby!” The Popstar hero said happily.

 

The young man just stared. What was Kirby trying to do? Kirby just repeated the same motion. This time jumping around excitedly. For some strange reason, the hyperactive puffball was planning to make him sick from motion. He had an idea and decided to go with it.

 

“Wait.. .are you introducing to me Kirbs?” He asked right after catching the puffball in the air.

 

Kirby sounded excited, making noise before nodding.

 

“Oh! Then…. Hello Kirbs, you can call me Beck.” Beck finally decided to introduce himself, if only to get Kirby to calm down and return his weapons. “Beck… yeah, let’s go with that.”

 

He was clearly lying about his own name. Why would he give his own name out in this world? It wasn’t like his real name would matter. Going by his online name looked like the best option. 

 

Kirby lept out from his arms, landing down and spitting out both of Beck’s weapons. Beck was glad to have a defense now, both weapons feeling natural in his hands. The guns were quickly checked to make sure he had the ammunition loaded. Besides the strange unlimited ammo cases he could pull out from nowhere, his guns did need to be manually loaded. A bummer to Beck and his playstyle.

 

“Final Destination… usually, they save a stage like this for a boss battle.” Beck made his remark as he looked around. “Why do you think we are here?”

 

Kirby shrugged, unsure as well. It appeared both were clueless on how they arrived here.

 

“Yeah. First I entered the temple looking for some answers, got into a fight with some idiots that resulted in myself getting knocked up and ending up here! Like what is up with this place?!”

 

_ “So, it appears one did survive. As did an uninvited party.” _ A chilly presence entered the scene, startling the two.  _ “How fortunate that you would stumble upon my realm.” _

 

“Uh… that wasn’t you Kirbs. Am I right?” Beck looked down to the puffball, who shook his head.

 

Both looked around the area, at first finding nothing. It was a mystery as to where the voice came from. If neither of was were speaking, it meant another was with them.

 

_ “Such vigorous spirits consumed by feebleness. It is exactly everything that is  _ **_not_ ** _ conforming to Light.” _

 

A realization struck Beck. “Wait… it is you, isn’t it Galeem!?”

 

The stage shook, throwing both Kirby and Beck off balance. While the human caught himself by taking a knee, Kirby floated off the ground until the tremor stopped.

 

“Okay, I think that proves the voice is Galeem.” Beck jumped to his feet. “Come out you coward! This will be  _ way _ too easy.”

 

_ “A reckless individual you are...” _

 

A bright light flashed from up above. From it, a burst of signature laughter echoed from the sky. Laughter known since the early days of Smash Bros. Large shadow out-shadowing their own.

 

“Oh wait… that’s not Galeem…” Beck and Kirby looked to the sky.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I held back on this chapter and the ones following simply because I wanted to wait and see what Joker’s Playstyle would be. Therefore, I could plan accordingly. And now since we got Joker’s Trailer and he is sticking with Arsene, I can finally continue this story. Joker was the main reason I bought the DLC Fighter Pass; I love Persona 5 so much. 
> 
> This will have updates more often, but I'm back in college and doing work. Hope this wasn't a bad wait!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first major project I'm planning to post. Honestly, there will be sporadic as I am working on some other things. But I do plan to not just abandon or put on an indefinite hiatus like the other two works I have on here. It will just be slow for the start as with Joker being confirmed for Smash DLC, I may end up taking my time in between chapters until all the five DLC Fighters are revealed. In the meantime, however, I do plan to include all the DLC Fighters in the story (See the Chapter 1 Preview.)
> 
> Now, in terms of how the story goes, this will try and stay faithful to the World of Light Story Mode. At least for the most part. At the moment I lack a copy of Smash Bros to play myself so I am using videos as reference. I have seen the spoiler cutscenes and I am taking them into account. The Prologue is mainly here to test the grounds and I'll edit things accordingly as the story goes on.
> 
> Any further questions are encouraged in the comments below.


End file.
